1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for retaining long thin materials such as wire, tubing, electrical fish tape and the like and, more particularly, to devices for retaining such long thin materials in coil form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of long thin material that is of special interest is electrical fish tape. Electrical fish tape is long, thin, somewhat stiff material that is used push or pull relatively flaccid wire in hidden areas of a building such as behind walls and inside electrical conduits. A convenient way to retain such electrical fish tape when not in use and to pay out the electrical fish tape when it is being used is in reel or coil form. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to retaining electrical fish tape in reel or coil form, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,034,962; 5,201,495; and 5,340,084. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,962, 5,201,495, and 5,340,084 discloses a fish tape reel that has a fully circular and fully enclosed storage chamber which has a predetermined and fixed volume.
The fully circular nature of the prior art fish tape reels requires a coil of electrical fish tape (or long thin materials more generally) to be retained in a relatively neat arrangement. In actuality, it may be particularly burdensome to retain a quantity of long thin materials in a relatively neat arrangement. In this respect, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device were provided which does not employ a coil-retaining chamber that is fully circular.
The fully enclosed storage chambers of the prior art fish tape reels which have predetermined and fixed storage volumes pose a severe limit as to the volume of electrical fish tape (or long thin materials generally) that can be stored. In this respect, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device were provided which does not employ a fully enclosed storage, chamber that has a predetermined and fixed storage volume.
Another disadvantage of fully enclosed storage chambers for long thin materials is that if the materials are wet or dirty, they are difficult to clean and dry when stored in a fully enclosed storage chamber. In this respect, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device were provided readily permits a stored coil to be cleaned and dried.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may also be of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,660 discloses an electrical wire threading apparatus that employs a plurality of fiberglass rod sections. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,056 discloses and hand-drill-operated wire puller for electrical conduits. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,225 discloses a method and apparatus for pulling underground electrical cable.
Still other features would be desirable in a coiling apparatus. Although a fully circular storage device for a coil is not desirable as discussed above, to assist in the formation of a coil of long thin materials and to help retain the long thin materials in coil form, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device were partially circular. In addition, to help form a coil on a coil retaining device, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device included a provision for guiding long thin materials in their movement in the coil retaining device. In addition, for purposes of simplicity of operation and ease of manufacture, it would be desirable if a coil retaining device were provided which does not include any moving parts. This would be in sharp contrast to the prior art fish tape reels discussed above.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use coil retaining devices, the prior art described bed above does not teach or suggest a coiling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a coil-retaining chamber that is fully circular; (2) does not employ a fully enclosed storage chamber that has a predetermined and fixed storage volume; (3) readily permits a stored coil to be cleaned and dried; (4) is partially circular; (5) has a provision for guiding long thin materials in their movement in the coiling apparatus; and (6) does not include any moving parts. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique coiling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.